Guyane
by Dinadette
Summary: GUYANE. Serra et Vincent, au fil des ans. Spoilers pour les deux saisons. Je shippe Antoine Serra/Vincent Ogier depuis longtemps, mais le dernier épisode a juste confirmé pour moi.


La musique, rythme endiablé. Ça devrait être ringard et dans un sens ça l'est, mais Vincent s'en fiche. Anita est partie, il vient de rejeter les avances d'une fille qui voudrait bien la remplacer, alors la musique en toile de fond ne l'intéresse pas. Il entend des pas derrière lui et se retourne, l'air furieux. Qui ose encore? Il se reprend - légèrement - quand il reconnait Antoine Serra dans la pénombre. Il soupire, ne dit rien. L'autre rompt le silence.

"Elle était déçue la gamine". Vincent émet un son qui pourrait en d'autres circonstances, d'autres latitudes, exprimer de l'amusement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous…".

"Elle te plait pas?". Antoine ne sait pas pourquoi il pose la question, encore moins pourquoi il attend la réponse la gorge serrée.

"Elle m'a demandé ça aussi… je… ça m'intéresse pas". Vincent a trop bu.

"Tu es bourré?". Encore une question sans queue ni tête. Il hausse les épaules, s'appuie dos contre le montant. Il scrute Serra, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'image.

"Pourquoi tu lui cours pas après si elle t'intéresse, toi", il suggère, plaisantant à moitié, à moitié voulant la paix.

Serra éclate de rire. Il doit se rattraper au bras de Vincent à moins que ça soit une excuse. "Je suis déjà occupé avec toi". La plaisanterie tombe à plat. Vincent frissonne. Le regard qu'il lance à Serra brûle.

Ils ont trop bu. Serra veut être l'adulte, il se détourne. "Je suis crevé", il lance à la cantonade. ll n'y a personne qui peut les entendre mais ça lui éviter de regarder le petit. Il pense que le moment est passé, mais Vincent se jette sur lui comme pour le frapper. En fait il l'embrasse, réalise-t-il. C'est maladroit, ça ressemble à ce qu'il l'a vu faire à Anita, ça le dévaste. Il lui attrape les bras pour le repousser. Pourtant il se retrouve à le pousser contre le montant, et Vincent gémit. Serra se presse contre lui et ils se regardent dans les yeux, enfin, quand ils ne peuvent plus nier qu'ils sont durs, tous les deux. Vincent semble vouloir dire quelque chose.

"Ferme-la", Serra lui ordonne, voix rude et bien trop intime. Il continue à le fixer quand il le frotte par dessus son pantalon, ne ferme les yeux que quand le corse trouve sa peau nue sous le tissu.

"Ça va pas mettre longtemps", il continue, pourtant c'est lui qui avait ordonné le silence. Vincent se presse contre sa main, ses hanches cherchant déjà le plaisir.

"S'te plaît", il marmonne. "Ça marche pas". Il supplie. A un moment il a recommencé à regarder Antoine.

"Tu as un peu bu, ferme les yeux si tu veux".

"C'est pas ça, ça fait longtemps…", il confesse. Vincent se mord la lèvre et Serra a du mal à ne pas frémir. Parce qu'il a envie de cette bouche. Parce que Vincent ne veut pas fermer les yeux. Pour se distraire il le reprend en main, un peu plus fort.

"Cette fille, avec le flingue", il suggère. Il se rappelle son érection quand Vincent lui avait raconté cette histoire, et comment il n'avait pas pu ou voulu résister à l'envie de se caresser en imaginant que c'était lui qui avait touché le jeune homme.

Vincent soupire. "Oui... J'avais du tourner la tête, penser à... autre chose. Une autre main, plus…". Plus grande. Plus forte. Il ne le dit pas, mais il baisse la tête. Ce que Serra prend pour de la honte, et il y en a bien, mais en fait le jeune homme… regarde.

"Tu n'as plus besoin d'imaginer", il ose. Le statu quo pourrait en être brisé. Vincent rougit mais il se lèche la bouche, les yeux fixés sur la main virile qui le prend juste comme il en a besoin.

"Oui", il gémit. Une réponse à la phrase d'avant, ou un encouragement. "Oui". Il tremble et ferme les yeux, enfin. Quand il offre à Serra la même chose, peu sûr, l'homme plus âgé lui dit d'aller se coucher car il a honte d'avoir déjà terminé.

* * *

"J'ai pas aimé faire ça", dit-il. Vincent veut le tuer, le laisser crever à petit feu. Même s'il doit périr aussi, par manque d'aide. Une mine est un environnement qui ne fait pas bon ménage du tout avec la solitude. Il ignore l'homme plus âgé pendant un bon moment, juste pour le punir. Au fond de lui il sait que oui, c'était eux ou elle. Serra lui a brisé le cœur pour qu'il continue de battre.

"Elle te méritait pas… Elle allait tout foutre en l'air, te foutre en l'air…". Vincent cherche sa colère, ne trouve que de la douleur.

"Tu veux en parler?", l'homme plus âgé demande. Vincent grogne.

Il s'assied près de Serra mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à le libérer.

"Anita...", il murmure, une supplication, une explication. Ses lèvres tremblent, il détourne la tête. Il ne peut pas se permettre de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

"Elle m'a même pas dit son vrai nom, c'est les flics…". Une larme coule, finalement.

"Oh merde". Serra ne sait pas quoi dire. Evidemment qu'elle ne lui a pas dit son vrai nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait. Il essuie la larme de son pouce, laissant une trainée de poussière et une infime particule d'or. Le geste n'est pas celui qu'on attendrait d'un patron, d'un mafieux. Vincent veut protester, il n'est pas un enfant, ni une femme. Il se hait de ne pas le faire, encore plus de devoir se tortiller et essayer de se tourner pour cacher son trouble. Son employeur s'en rend compte.

"C'est rien, c'est la fièvre de l'or". Il veut le rassurer. Plutôt une maladie qu'une attirance pour un autre homme, dans ce genre de contrées.

"Nan, je… suis pas comme ça". Pas une fiotte qui pleure, ou qui bande pour son patron. Et pourtant… ça continue. La main de Serra l'attire contre son épaule, caresse ses cheveux, et ça empire.

"Putain", il sanglote, incapable d'arrêter le processus. "Je vais crever"... Le corse entend je veux crever et il murmure "Mais non", contre sa peau. Les paroles se changent en contact bien trop proche d'un baiser, et ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement de la bouche du jeune homme. Cette fois il n'initie pas. Pas assez d'alcool ou autre saloperie dans le système. C'est donc Vincent qui prend possession de ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse, le mord, il ne sait pas de qui provient ce goût de sang. Il déteste Serra de toujours le surprendre dans des moments de faiblesse.

Il se détourne, cette fois. Son regard erre sur le plafond, les fondations, partout sauf là où il en a envie.

"Je peux pas".

"Tu l'as déjà fait". Serra veut lui faire mal pour l'avoir repoussé. Il regarde sa braguette comme pour lui dire qu'il est prêt pour recommencer.

"C'est pas ça!", Vincent crie presque. "Je peux pas tromper Anita".

Antoine s'énerve de cette fidélité d'outre-tombe. Mais il sait juste comment le blesser.

"Ça aussi tu l'as déjà fait". Il murmure. Pas besoin de hurler. C'est Vincent qui hurle maintenant, qui se lève pour mettre fin à tout ça. Il cesse de bouger quand Antoine le saisit par les hanches. Lui ne peut pas se lever mais ça… Leur dernier moment, dans leur mine, Anita entre eux mais presqu'oubliée. C'est étrangement parfait.

Vincent ne demande rien. Il ne pleure plus.

"Là aussi, tu vas regarder", Serra commande. Si Vincent voulait oublier qu'ils ont déjà fait ça, enfin presque?... Il trouve la braguette presque instinctivement, et le jeune homme est déjà si prêt que le tissu cède dès l'ouverture.

Antoine le regarde dans les yeux et approche sa bouche.

"Attends". Quelque chose dans le ton de très jeune, presque effrayé.

Serra recule.

"Tu... as déjà…?". Il a peur de le faire fuir avec les mots.

"Pas aussi…". Vincent a peur des mots en effet. Serra comprend. Il a déjà été avec un homme, sans doute un petit con de l'école des mines, mais pas aussi poussé. L'idée le fait gonfler comme un adolescent.

"Ton premier", il souffle contre sa peau. Vincent a un frisson de la tête aux pieds. Il sanglote de nouveau, mais différemment, lorsqu'une bouche bien trop familière le trouve. Il peut à peine regarder, mais il s'interdit de ne pas graver ça dans sa mémoire.

Il se sent presque sacrilège de caresser les cheveux de Serra comme il touchait Anita. "Vincent, mon Vincent", il murmure contre lui avant de le reprendre. Leurs regards se croisent et aucun des deux n'ose dire les mots qui pèsent dans le silence. Serra de peur d'effrayer Vincent. Vincent parce qu'il n'est pas comme ça, il ne veut pas être comme ça. Il lit dans les yeux d'Antoine qu'il comprend et il ferme les siens.


End file.
